Siempre estare ahi
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Una presencia del pasado nunca se fue


Todo el lugar se había quedado en total silencio. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde aquella brutal batalla entre ambos bandos siendo el de los axis el más dañado. Después de todo que se podría decir ya que eran cinco contra tres y aunque sean dos de diferencia en una guerra eso puede definir la victoria o la derrota dependiendo de cómo se maneje las cartas de las barajas correspondientes. Ya solo faltaba unos veinte minutos como mínimo para que el sol empezara su trayectoria para ocultarse de la vista de los seres vivientes que habitaban o estaban de paso por ahí.

En aquel lugar existía una colina la cual se alzaba majestuosamente que imponía respeto y belleza al mismo tiempo la cual en la cima era adornada por una pequeña cruz la cual hacía referencia al lugar en el cual alguien había perecido un alma hace varios años atrás. Poco a poco el silencio brutal el cual nadie había tenido el valor de romper fue interrumpido por unos leves sonidos que iban en compas y se incrementaban cada vez mas. El dueño de aquella acción era un joven de cabello castaño con un rulo que se hacía notar sobre los demás, sus ojos estaban escondidos por otros mechones los cuales le daban una imagen lúgubre la cual trasmitía una pena que llevaba cargando por mucho tiempo en su interior la cual salía de el por medio de unas gotas cristalinas que iban aumentando en tamaño y cantidad a la vez que este se acercaba a aquella cruz de madera del final del camino.

Por fin llego y el cuerpo del chico fue brutalmente reclamado por la gravedad siendo sus rodillas las responsables de recibir toda la fuerza del impacto. Aquel desolado joven se mantuvo absorto del mundo a su alrededor en aquella posición hasta que su cuerpo le pidió más soporte y este decidió ahora distribuir su peso con la ayuda de sus brazos y manos que ahora las ultimas tocaban el verde y sedoso pasto del lugar.

Varios minutos después se atrevió a darle la cara a la condecoración del lugar y abrió varias veces la boca para pronunciar algo pero de esta no salía nada y así estuvo intentándolo hasta que perdió el sentido del tiempo. Pero eso que importaba ya, ya que el necesitaba sacar aquel sentimiento de su ser inmediatamente por lo que recurrió a cerrar los ojos y tomar valor para por fin decir esas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

-Te extraño Sacro Imperio Romano- se escucho varias veces como el eco el cual en ese lugar no podía existir.

-Perdóname por ser tan débil y mostrarte esta fase en mi pero... - no pudo seguir ya que en su garganta se formaba un nudo que cada vez crecía mas hasta el punto de darle la sensación de asfixia.

Se dejo llevar de nuevo por el tiempo y se relajo gracias a la ayuda del viento el cual lo acariciaba de una forma gentil y amable como si alguien en persona lo serenara con dulzura como si fuera la cosa mas frágil y hermosa del mundo. Sonrió la verdad es que sonrió, ya que este le había hecho recordar una sensación que creía ya perdida en el.

-Te acuerda cuando vivíamos los dos junto con el señor Austria y Hungría y otros más. Eso si era felicidad, no había dolor ni tristeza- Aun salían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos pero aquel rostro ahora era adornado por una sonrisa que le daba vida.

-Aun siento como si fuera ayer cuando cada fin de semana salíamos al patio a pintar, he de admitir que tus dibujos no eran los mejores pero aun así me encantaban- levanto la vista al cielo como una señal que automáticamente le hacía recordad cada uno de los momento de su pasado sin dejar afuera algún detalle. Y aunque no estuviera planeado unas gotas ajenas bajaron de aquel rostro de porcelana pero estas eran frías y fabricadas por la madre naturaleza.

-Agua, está cayendo agua. Esto me recuerda esa vez que estabas jugando con tu perro en el rio y yo me quise unir con ustedes dos pero tu actuaste muy extraño y hasta el día de hoy no lo comprendo- le sonreía sin ninguna lagrima mas, si no con esa sonrisa contagioso y sincera que a todo el mundo le encantaba.

El agua empezó a subir su velocidad y pronto empapo al italiano sin misericordia pero a este no le importaba por que dentro de sí sabía que esto era la purificación de su alma que ha estado en penitencia desde aquel momento que se entero de la devastadora noticia.

-Yo realmente te amaba, te lo juro realmente te amaba y lo sigo haciendo y no creo poder amar a alguien más- le confesó antes de dejar un hermoso ramo de flores en el pie de la tumba que mantenía ocultas y a salvo dentro de su saco militar. Después se acerco lo mas que pudo y abrazo aquel viejo pedazo de madera hasta quedarse en un profundo sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Gotas y mas gotas cayeron por motón que parecía que nunca tendría fin. El sol por fin volvió a salir y una gran sombra hizo acto de presencia, de esta en su final se alzaba un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos del color del sol. Sin perder un segundo más toma el cuerpo del italiano menor y lo tomo en brazos y empezó su marcha de regreso a los cuarteles.

-Italia eres un tonto, te aseguro que cuando despierte te daré una larga platica de cómo ser un buen soldado- con una mano cargo al chico y con la otra se froto las sienes por las preocupaciones que este le daba pero aun así sabiendo que nadie lo veía sonrió o almenas eso creyó.

Poco a poco las dos figuras se fueron alejando hasta perderse en el horizonte y una figura aparecía en la trayectoria contraria y arriba del sepulcro visitado.

-Ita-chan muchas gracias por el amor incondicional que me has dado y te lo digo con la mano en el corazón pero ahora hay alguien más a quien eh aceptado y reconocido que es capaz de protegerte con la misma intensidad que yo y de hacerte feliz. Por eso te pido que busques la felicidad ya que está más cerca de lo que tú crees y nunca olvides que Egal was passiert, ich werde immer für dich da sein. (No importa que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti).

* * *

Este fic lo hice por una actividad del Foro DZ y espero que a ustedes les guste ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.


End file.
